dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Babidi Saga
Babidi Saga is the thirteenth saga in the anime Dragon Ball Z. The manga volume that it is made up of is "Mark of the Warlock". It consists of twelve episodes which occur between the World Tournament Saga and the Majin Buu Saga. The saga follows the Dragon Team as they struggle to defeat their new enemy, Babidi, along with his henchmen. The saga also shows the conclusion to the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, which was only half finished by the end of the previous saga. This saga aired in Japan in 1994. Plot Battling Babidi's Forces The Dragon Team are still searching for Spopovich and Yamu. They come across a spaceship and watch secretly as Spopovich and Yamu meet with Pui Pui, followed by the Demon King Dabura and the wizard Babidi. Babidi takes the energy the two fighters have brought to him and kills them. After sensing the hidden Z Fighters, Dabura and Babidi plan to lure the Z Fighters to drain them of their energy needed to revive a powerful foe shown sealed in a pink ball. Dabura engages the Z Fighters and easily kills Kibito in the process. After brief fighting Dabura manages to turn Krillin and Piccolo into stone with his spit. Supreme Kai tells the remaining Z Fighters that the only way have Piccolo and Krillin restored to normal is to kill Dabura. Dabura finally retreats back to the spaceship leaving the remaining Z Fighters wondering what to do next. Supreme Kai explains that in order to return Krillin and Piccolo back to their normal state they must defeat Dabura. Supreme Kai, Gohan, Goku and Vegeta enter the ship in order to stop Babidi's plans and avenge their friends. Inside the spaceship Pui Pui explains that they must defeat 3 fighters to get to Babidi, and that he is the first. The Z Fighters agree and use the Rock, Paper, Scissors method to see who will fight Pui Pui, and Vegeta wins. Babidi teleports Pui Pui and Vegeta to Pui Pui's home planet (since the planet has a gravity of ten times the level on Earth), to give Pui Pui the advantage. However, Vegeta, being accustomed to training at at least 450 times normal gravity, easily kills Pui Pui with little effort. On the next level of the ship, it is Goku's turn to fight a monster called Yakon. Babidi teleports them to Yakon's planet of darkness. Yakon is able to eat light energy, so when Goku turns Super Saiyan in order to see, Yakon eats his energy and becomes even more powerful. Goku uses this to his advantage, generating more power than Yakon can handle by transforming into his Super Saiyan 2 form. Yakon eats so much energy that, as a result, he explodes. Back at the World Tournament, over half the fighters are eliminated. Mr. Satan suggests a battle royal, so all 5 remaining fighters get in the ring at once: Mr. Satan, Android 18, Mighty Mask (Goten and Trunks), Killa, and Jewel. Killa and Jewel are defeated instantly, and the main struggle is between Mighty Mask and Android 18. However, Android 18 soon discovers that Mighty Mask is Goten and Trunks in disguise, and after Android 18 exposes the duo with an energy attack, they are disqualified as teams are not allowed in the tournament. Goten and Trunks quickly leave with Chi-Chi and Bulma telling Goten and Trunks to get back here, but Goten and Trunks ignore them. Only Android 18 and Mr. Satan are left, so Android 18 proposes Mr. Satan give her 20 million zeni (double the tournament prize money) and she will let him win, as she doesn't want all the fame. He agrees, and using his Miracle Special Ultra Super Megaton Punch he pretends to knock her out of the ring. After fleeing from the Tournament, Goten and Trunks see Videl, who tells the two of what's going on. Goten and Trunks decide to go see what Goku, Vegeta and Gohan are doing and transform into Super Saiyan before flying off. Meanwhile, on the third level of the ship it is Gohan's turn to fight Dabura as he is the third remaining warrior protecting Babidi. They are transported to a mountainous range and engage in battle. At first Gohan is a little rusty with his fighting skills, allowing Dabura to best him for a while until he transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 and becomes roughly equal with Dabura. Doubtful of Gohan's ability to beat Dabura, Vegeta argues with Goku that he wishes to fight Dabura himself and Goku tells him not, but Vegeta refuses, saying that he came to the World Tournament to defeat Goku. Dabura notices the argument and asks Babidi to teleport them back as the match between Gohan and Dabura is cancelled. Dabura tells the others that they must get prepared for the new recruit before going to see Babidi. Dabura tells Babidi about the discovery, which will give the sealed ball full power and Babidi thinks that this is a brilliant idea. The Long Awaited Rematch Back at the ship, Vegeta berates Gohan for not defeating Dabura and told him that he should've fought Dabura and Krillin and Piccolo would've been restored back to normal. After Goku breaks the two up and tells Vegeta that Gohan hadn't done anything wrong. Vegeta threatens to blow up the ship, but Goku stops him and tells Vegeta that they should move forward from this as Vegeta reluctantly agrees. Supreme Kai then learns that Vegeta is the new recruit that Dabura was talking about. Meanwhile, Dabura and Babidi discuss that Vegeta does not have a pure heart and could be used to their advantage. Babidi uses his magic to try to take control of Vegeta and is successful, albeit with difficulty, transforming him into Majin Vegeta, which improves his power and turns him against his friends. Babidi transports the Z Warriors (including Majin Vegeta) back to the World Tournament arena where there is still a celebration over Mr. Satan's apparent victory of the tournament. Majin Vegeta destroys portions of the stadium, killing people in the process to convince Goku to fight him. Everyone is horrified at this, especially Bulma, who faints in sorrow. Goku says that the Vegeta he knew would never do such a thing. When pressed by Supreme Kai to stop, Majin Vegeta reveals that Goku has surpassed Vegeta's ability and strength on many occasions and that he wants to regain his pride by beating Goku. When Goku pleads with Vegeta to stop what he is doing, Vegeta destroys another part of the stadium, which finally prompts Goku to agree to fight him. The two are then teleported to a desert plane at Goku's request, where they engage in battle. Goku uses his Super Saiyan 2 form to fight Majin Vegeta and they seem evenly matched. Majin Vegeta and Goku continue to battle while Gohan and Supreme Kai go off to fight Babidi. Majin Vegeta announces that he has not completely succumbed to Babidi's control; he only allowed Babidi to turn him evil by his own desire to return to his old ways because he is ashamed of himself for settling down and growing to love his new family, as well as being second to Goku in strength. Back at the spaceship, Gohan and Supreme Kai are about to fight Dabura and Babidi, but before they can, it is revealed that the machine has reached full power which in turn will open up the Sealed Ball. Gohan manages to stop the sealed ball by using his kamehameha wave. As the Sealed Ball opens, it's shown that there's nothing inside, much to Babidi and Dabura's shock. Supreme Kai congratulates Gohan for stopping the Sealed Ball, but Gohan realizes that it didn't work as the puff of smoke is floating in the air and thus, Majin Buu is awakened. Anime and Manga differences *In the manga, when Gohan spots the deceased family, the mother is missing the lower half of her body. In the anime, it is not nearly as graphic and the mother, while dead, still has her body intact. *In the anime, after Dabura kills Kibito, Goku and Vegeta attack him out of retaliation though are unable to land a blow. In the manga, they do not attack him at all. *In the anime only, when the Majin Soldiers unlock the door holding Yakon, Yakon is seen grabbing and then eating the soldiers. *In the anime, Dabura states that a being with 300 Kili can destroy a planet. In the manga, no such comment was made. *In the anime, prior to fighting, Dabura enters the meditation room in order to focus his energy ready for battle. In the manga however he does no such thing. *In the manga, Goten and Trunks are never able to land a blow on Android 18. In the anime, they are able to get a few shots in and give her a bit of trouble. The fight was also considerably longer than the fairly brief fight that they had in the manga with additions such as Goten and Trunks switching places underneath the costume. *Scenes were rearranged between the manga and the anime. In the manga, while Android 18 was fighting against Mr. Satan, Gohan was already fighting Dabura as a Super Saiyan. In the anime, it wasn't until after the fight at the World Martial Arts Tournament that Dabura emerged, ready to fight. This means that in the anime we see how the fight between Gohan and Dabura began and how Gohan started off in Base form and progressed to Super Saiyan whereas this was not seen in the manga. *The fight between Gohan and Dabura was greatly extended when compared to their fairly brief battle in the manga. One notable addition has Gohan overwhelming Dabura causing him to in turn power up to a greater level of power where he begins to turn the tables on Gohan. *In the anime, after Vegeta and the others are brought back to the ship, Vegeta continues his burst of anger, shouting at Gohan for being weak, almost blowing up the ship and even aiming his blast at Shin before he is eventually placed under Babidi's magical spell. In the manga, this does not happen. *Gohan and Shin confronting the Babidi Soldiers on the Spaceship is exclusive to the anime. *The anime has many additional scenes set back at the World Martial Arts Tournament that were not in the manga. *The anime also has many additional scenes involving Goten and Trunks on their way to Badidi's Spaceship that were not in the manga. *The battle between Goku and Vegeta was extended for the anime and includes extra scenes such as Vegeta using his Energy Rings to restrain Goku, the two fighting inside of a cave and Vegeta using the Final Flash to push Goku into the water. Characters Battles featured *Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, & Krillin vs. Dabura *Vegeta vs. Pui Pui *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Yakon *Android 18 vs. Jewel *Mighty Mask (Trunks & Goten) vs. Killa *Android 18 vs. Mighty Mask (Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan) & Goten (Base/Super Saiyan)) *Android 18 vs. Mr. Satan *Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Dabura *Goku (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Majin Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) *Gohan vs. Ten Majin Soldiers (anime only) Releases Funimation VHS/DVD Volumes *Babidi Saga - Descent (205-207) *Babidi Saga - Battle Royale (208-210) *Babidi Saga - The Dark Prince Returns (211-213) *Babidi Saga - Rivals (214-216) Note: Funimation released both edited and uncut VHS volumes, while the DVDs are uncut only. Funimation Remastered DVD Sets *Dragon Ball Z Season Eight (220-253) (only episodes 220-231 are part of the Babidi Saga) Funimation Dragon Box Sets *Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Box Vol. 6 (210-250) (only episodes 220-231 are part of the Babidi Saga) Funimation Season Blu-ray Sets *Dragon Ball Z Season Eight (220-253) (only episodes 220-231 are part of the Babidi Saga) Funimation DBZ Kai: The Final Chapters DVD/Blu-ray Volumes *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters Part One (99-121) (only episodes 115-121 are part of the Babidi Saga) *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters Part Two (122-144) (only episode 122 are part of the Babidi Saga) Manga Chapters Episode list Dragon Ball Z (12 episodes) ''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (8 episodes) Video Game Appearances The events of this saga were covered in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury and Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot. Trivia *When Videl watches Gohan fly away, in the Funimation dub she comments that she isn't finished with him yet. In the original version and also the manga she mentions that if he comes back she will ask him out on a date. *When Goku kills Yakon, it is the first time Goku kills someone in Dragon Ball Z. Gallery Site Navigation pt-br:Saga Babidi fr:Saga de Majin Boo ca:Saga d'en Babidi it:Saga di Majin Bu es:Saga de Majin Boo Category:Sagas Category:Dragon Ball Z sagas Category:Babidi Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z